Lemoyne
Lemoyne is a southern American state and one of the five American territories in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is also home to the most civilized settlement of the East. Description Lemoyne has three smaller regions: Scarlett Meadows, Bayou Nwa and Bluewater Marsh. A prison island called Sisika Penitentiary is located not far from the territory. Lemoyne is bordered by New Hanover territories to the north and the rest are bordered by bodies of water: Flat Iron Lake to the east and Lannahechee River to the west and south. The area is mostly characterized by the massive crawl of industrialization and unique biomes. The state's capital, the former French colony Saint Denis, is located on the eastern shore of the state. Factories and orchards litter the swamplands; plantations and agricultural farms can be found by the west. Notable plantations in Lemoyne are Caliga Hall and Braithwaite Manor, belonging to the feuding Gray and Braithwaite families, respectively. In the past, Lemoyne was a member of the short lived Confederate States of America, with many citizens of the state fighting against the North. Remnants of Civil War battlefields can be found deep within the meadows of the territory. Lemoyne is also the base of the gang/ex-Confederate militia movement called the Lemoyne Raiders. Geography The western portion of Lemoyne consists of lush rolling hills, red-earth soil, pastures and ponds. A dried-up creek, Dewberry Creek is found within the borders of the meadows. Low-level shrubs and short grass primarily grow in Scarlett Meadows, which are suitable for grazing and ranching. The eastern part of the state is mostly marshes, floodplains and swampland, where American alligators can be found. Kamassa River feeds the bayous of the territory where stagnant water rests before emptying to Lannahechee River. Hardwood trees abundantly grow within the nutrient-rich swampland of Bayou Nwa. Lemoyne is based off the state of Louisiana, the two even sharing similar names. Being a giant forest-like marshland on the Gulf of Mexico, both Lemoyne and Louisiana have metropolitan tourist attractions (Saint Denis and New Orleans, respectively) as well as French/African-American heritage and a Confederate Civil War history. Its alligator population is also very similar to Florida's. Locations in Lemoyne Scarlett Meadows Bayou Nwa Bluewater Marsh Trivia * Lemoyne is heavily based upon the real-life state of Louisiana. * Lemoyne comes from the French word for a monk (la moine). One possibly source for the name may have been Jean-Baptiste Le Moyne, Sieur de Bienville, who served as the French Colonial Governor of Louisiana from 1701 to 1713. * "Lemoyne" is also a common French surname, although the spelling can vary. * Despite the ongoing unrest with the Lemoyne Raiders and deep-seeded tensions following the American Civil War, Lemoyne is by far the most diverse state in the game, with American, French, Cajun, African-American, Chinese, & Italian peoples all living side-by-side. * There is a town called "Le Moyne" in the real-life state of Alabama * Lemoyne is the only state in the game to have it's own state flag. It is a simple design, white background with a red stripe on the bottom, with the Seal of the State of Lemoyne in the centre. It can be seen on several government buildings around Saint Denis, as well as outside of the Gunsmith in Rhodes. Related Content de:Lemoyne it:Lemoyne Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Lemoyne Category:Locations